Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer
is the twelfth episode of the second season and the 21st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Tis the season to be jolly, as Burke and Cristina's religious differences are highlighted when they treat a boy who is refusing a heart transplant, while Derek has little religious problems with his patients of mixed Jewish and Christian family beginning for Chrismukkah while he feels less than festive, while Alex has problems with his own faith in himself as the rest of the interns try to help him study for his exam. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast Main Cast 212MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 212CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 212IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 212AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 212GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 212MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 212RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 212AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 212PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 212DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 212Nadia'sMother.png|Nadia's Mother 212NadiaShelton.png|Nadia Shelton 212MarianDavidson.png|Marian Davidson 212TimEpstein.png|Tim Epstein 212Mrs.Epstein.png|Mrs. Epstein 212JimmyShelton.png|Jimmy Shelton 212JustinDavidson.png|Justin Davidson 212Joe.png|Joe 212Patricia.png|Patricia 212Ernie.png|Ernie 212FatherMichael.png|Father Michael 212Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist 212JoshShelton.png|Josh 212LeahEpstein.png|Leah 212JakeEpstein.png|Jake 212JillianEpstein.png|Jesse 212JohntheParamedic.png|John the Paramedic *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Jenny O'Hara as Nadia's Mother *Helen Slater as Nadia Shelton *Michael Hyatt as Marian Davidson *Andrew Bilgore as Tim Epstein *Kathe Mazur as Mrs. Epstein *Richard Jenik as Jimmy Shelton *CJ Sanders as Justin Davidson *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Co-Starring *Alan Fudge as Ernie *Troy Curvey, Jr. as Father Michael *Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist *Alex Stamm as Josh Featuring *Linda Klein as Scrub Nurse *Sarah McDermott as Leah *Sean McDermott as Jake *Savannah McDermott as Jesse *John Cappon as John the Paramedic Uncredited *Rik Deskin as Pedestrian #1 Medical Notes Tim Epstein *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer, originally sung by Elmo and Patsy. *This episode scored 15.70 million viewers. *Though she is credited as being named Jesse, Tim Epstein calls his younger daughter Jillian. *At the end when Cristina returns to Burke's apartment and sees the Christmas tree and the Menorah, Burke is seen reading "Exploring Judaism" in bed. Gallery Quotes :(Bailey, who is pregnant, is rubbing her stomach and has labored breaths as she walks through the halls of the hospital. The interns are talking as they follow her) :George: Look at her belly. She's almost as wide as she is tall. :Meredith: Are her ankles swollen? Is that why she's waddling? :Izzie: What's gonna happen to us when she goes on leave? :Cristina: She's going on leave? :Meredith: What do you think happens when people push babies out of their vagina? :(George laughs) :George: Do you think we're going to get a new resident? :Alex: Nah. They'll probably just let us wander around unattended. See how much damage we can do. :Izzie: Yeah, well, you would know. ---- :Izzie: Hey, guys, we should all get together and get Bailey a Christmas gift for the baby, or we could, um, organize some sort of Secret Santa thing! :Cristina: Okay, listen Tiny Tim, you can take your... :(George and Meredith move in next to each other to block Cristina from Izzie) :George: Sounds great. :Meredith: Secret Santa sounds great, Izzie. :Izzie: Okay. :(turns around and leaves) :(Cristina has an appalled look on her face) :Meredith: We're being supportive. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes Category:GA Episodes